Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)/Trivia
* Amethyst is hydrophobic (to an extent, as she still can shower without a problem, just that she keeps the water out of her face if possible, but she stays away from bodies of water), therefore she cannot swim. * Her hobbies are reading (a book or magazine) and training (whether Pokémon or her own skills). She also likes playing with her Usuki dolls and collecting Usuki sets and their various playhouses. * Amethyst is implied to be into fashion, as her favorite clothing brand and accessory lines are Mon Petit Cheri and Haute, two of the most popular fashion brands in the PAL Region. She also liked dressing up her Usuki dolls into the clothing sets she had collected. * Despite being used to fighting in the dark, she usually slept with a nightlight on. * Not counting her Defense Attorney profession (which she left after Shiki died), she is the only one that doesn't have an occupation that is outside the Hunter job or outside the field of Pokémon. * Amethyst is horrible at fixing even the simplest of things and IT skills, especially utilizing her laptop’s functions. It was also revealed she was horrible at origami, as she could not even fold a simple paper airplane. * Amethyst is great in culinary arts, and is especially fond of Western food, being able cook these types of dishes very well. She cannot tolerate spicy food. * Amethyst is also an excellent pastry maker, and her Elites usually enjoy her homemade stuff as dessert. She can even make chocolates and confectioneries relating to it, technically making her an expert chocolatier and chocolate maker. * Amethyst can play the piano, violin, flute, harmonica and electric guitar, the former four being taught by Shiki, and the last being learnt via princess lessons she was forced to take during Benzene’s reign. She is also an excellent singer. * Amethyst is skilled in most weapons, but she seems to prefer using long ranged weapons such as bow and arrow, guns, and throwing knives. * Amethyst is ambidextrous, which is why Ash didn’t recognize the handwriting in notes during the Mystery Arc, as the note was written with her right hand, and she is usually seen writing with her left in public and by her Elites. However, if she was asked to raise her dominant hand, she would raise her left. * Amethyst knows Japanese and Chinese. * Amethyst is an expert in medicine and herbs, and knows how to make them. * Amethyst was the only known winner of a Quarter Anniversary that is an Elite Four member. * Among the five PAL members, she had the highest killing list. * Amethyst suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Major Depressive Disorder and (in AV only) Schizophrenia. * It was implied that Pakura is bigger than 42E size in terms of chest size as Aquamrine had told her to get some new ones and Pakura told her that her current bra was for 42E. * Amethyst makes an appearance in the Villains Fanon Wiki, since her allegiance is unclear in the story and she had faced the other Elite members as a villain in Season 1. She also made an appearance in the Hero Fanon Wiki. * Amethyst was unimpressed by Rosaline's performances during her application, and was even more disappointed when she wanted to specialize in Psychic types. However, she let her in due to the fact that she wanted to use Rosaline's Prophecy abilities to make plans for the future and for her own benefit. Should Rosaline not have that ability, Amethyst would have killed her.